


Pillow Talk

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warm Fuzzies, YG is a jack of all trades, You'll melt with cuteness, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Shin-Ae’s eyes were glued to the book she had on her lap, lost in the sea of words that separated herself from reality.That is, until she felt slender fingers working their way through her scalp.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Shin-Ae’s eyes were glued to the book she had on her lap, lost in the sea of words that separated herself from reality.

  
  


That is, until she felt slender fingers working their way through her scalp.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, not once taking her eyes off of her book.

 

“I’m braiding your hair.” Came the reply.

 

A sound of acknowledgement came from the back of her throat as she flipped the page. She picked up her cup of orange juice that was beside her and took a sip and replaced it on the hardwood floor.

 

“I’ve always loved the colour of your hair. It’s a beautiful chestnut brown.” Came the voice again.

 

Shin-Ae finally stopped reading and turned around from where she sat between her husband’s legs and looked up at him.

 

“Your hair’s prettier than mine though. It’s an exotic fiery red. Tons of people have my hair color.” She replied, reaching up on her knees to ruffle his hair.

 

He gently gripped her wrist. ”Yea, but nothing compares to your hair and I love every last one that’s attached to your head.” He replied, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

 

Shin-Ae playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re such a sap, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my book.”

 

“Aww come on Shin-Ae, you’ve had your nose stuck in that book all day long. I want your attention too.” Yeong-gi complained, not even trying to hide his pout.

  
  


“The book is really enrapturing though, and I was getting to the really good part.” She replied, gesturing to the book in her hand.

  
  


Yeong-gi plucked the book from her hand, moved across the bed to put it on the nightstand despite Shin-Ae’s protests..

 

“That’s enough reading for tonight.” He said, turning to her from where he laid on the bed. “Come cuddle with me.”

 

Shin-Ae gave him a flat look.

 

“I’ll be the big spoon.” He coaxed.

 

Shin-Ae’s deadpan expression faltered and shook her head. “Fine.” She relented as she climbed onto the bed to join him.

 

Yeong-gi scooted closer to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

 

Shin-Ae buried her face into his bare chest. “What happened to being the big spoon?”

 

“I like this position better.” He replied.

 

Shin-Ae looked up at Yeong-gi, his emerald pools gazed into her carmine ones before he began attacking her face with kisses.

 

“What’s up with you tonight?” She asked, not at all bothered by his affection.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asked in between kisses.

 

“You have. More times than I could count to be precise.” She replied.

 

“I mean, what’s not to love?” He gazed into her eyes lovingly. “Your hair, those vibrant eyes, your personality...that cute button nose.” He said while rubbing their noses together.

 

“God, you always make me blush so damn much.” Shin-Ae said as her face heated up.

 

“Are you sugar personified or something?” She chuckled, placing a kiss to his lips.

 

“Only for you angel.” He responded.

 

Yeong-gi began rubbing small circles on Shin-Ae’s hips.

 

“You know, every time I wake up in the morning to see you right beside me, I thank God for the blessing of having you as my wife.” He revealed.

 

Shin-Ae looked at him “Oh yea?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Before we had gotten together, I remember when I would practice asking you out in the mirror.” He disclosed. “I was always nervous and thought that you would have rejected me.”

 

“Well now you know that’s not the case.” Shin-Ae replied with a smile.

 

“Yea! I was so happy when you said that you’d give me a chance.” 

 

“Your face lit up like a christmas tree. You reminded me of a puppy honestly.” Shin-Ae confessed. 

 

“I remember the first time you said. ‘I Love You’ as well.” He said, smiling fondly at the memory.

 

“You’re oddly sentimental tonight.” Shin-Ae commented. 

 

“What can I say? I’m a sentimental guy.” Yeing-gi responded.

 

“Why’d you have to bring that up anyway? That was so embarrassing. I wanted to say ‘I love you’ for the first time ever to you without stuttering but that failed.”

 

“I thought it was cute.” He soothed.

 

“There you go again with that cute stuff.” Shin-Ae huffed.

 

“But that’s what you are. Cute! Besides, I can’t help it, you make me feel so damn gushy.” He said, smiling at her.

 

Yeong-gi’s smile was contagious so she found herself flashing her pearly whites back at him.

  
  


Shin-Ae recalled the braid Yeong-gi was working on and reached her hand to the back of her head.

 

She felt along the length of it,her fingers could make out the elaborate detail of the design.

 

“Where’d you learn to braid hair like this?” She quizzed. 

 

Yeong-gi blushed a bit. “Oh. I was bored and some hair tutorials were recommended to me on Woutube, so I watched a few. They’re strangely addicting.”

 

“You never cease to amaze me. You can do make-up, hair, what’s next? You’re a Jack of all trades.” She commented, while playing with his orange locks.

  
  


Yeong-gi held Shin-Ae’s gaze while he delicately rubbed his thumb under her chin.

 

“Have I told you how much I love you, Shin-Ae?” He asked.

 

“Yeong-gi, that has to be the millionth time. Yes you have.” She still answered.

 

“Then I’ll say it a thousand, no a million....innumerable times more so that you won’t ever doubt it.”

 

“I don’t think I will.” 

  
  


“It won’t stop me from saying it though.” He said.

  
  


“Didn’t think it would have.” Was her response.

 

Yeong-gi kissed his wife once more and pulled away, looking at her. “I love you, Shin-Ae.”

 

“I love you too, Yeong-gi.” She replied, resting her head onto his chest.

 

“Love is a hell of a drug,innit?” He remarked as he tightened his hold on her.

 

“It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
